


I know a few chords that could make you miss me

by sallysimpsons



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons
Summary: "Non gli chiedeva mai niente, e non lo avrebbe fatto neanche quel giorno - anche lui non era un santo, dopotutto, e le storie, in ogni caso, le conoscevano tutti. Con Lauro aveva solo voglia di fare musica e di coltivare quella piccola speranza che quella musica un giorno sarebbe uscita da quella saletta umida."Lauro ed Edoardo, dall'inizio.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	I know a few chords that could make you miss me

**Author's Note:**

> Non so neanche come introdurre questa storia, ho passato chiaramente le ultime settimane a vedere troppe interviste, leggere il libro di Lauro, e quindi ne è uscito fuori questo. La parte più divertente è stato scrivere i dialoghi, vi dirò, finalmente ho dato libero sfogo alla vera romana dentro di me che faccio uscire solo per le occasioni speciali (tipo scrivere fanfic, a quanto pare). 
> 
> Questa cosa è tutta per Vale, che sclera con me da settimane, che mi ha praticamente bullizzato per scrivere, e che mi ha fatto anche da betareader (che da non romana mi ha dato l'ok per l'uso dei termini dialettali, fra l'altro).

L’ennesima notte passata a registrare, l’ennesima notte in cui ha - hanno - perso il senso del tempo, l’ennesima notte in cui sta pensando alla fortuna che hanno. Che ce ne sono tanti che dicono che hanno cominciato da un garage, ma che nel loro caso non è una frase fatta ma la banale storia del loro inizio. Sta pensando che potrebbe dirglielo, ma questo Edoardo lo sa benissimo, anche meglio di lui, perché il garage era  _ suo _ . 

Se lo ricorda come se fosse ieri il giorno in cui Edo si era presentato a casa sua, quella casa che era un continuo via vai di gente, e nessuno aveva battuto ciglio quando quel ragazzino con una cresta ridicola in testa di un colore altrettanto improbabile era entrato dentro l’appartamento. Lui e Lauro si conoscevano da anni, mai veramente fino a quel momento, quando Edoardo gli aveva proposto di registrare qualcosa insieme. 

“Esci sempre de casa co’ quel computer sotto braccio?” Il fatto che se ne andasse in giro con un computer si sarebbe poi rivelata la minore delle stranezze di Edoardo, ma per quel giorno Lauro si era limitato a prenderlo in giro per quello. Lui non gli aveva neanche risposto e aveva collegato tutti i cavi, e Lauro lo aveva osservato come uno scemo mentre sistemava tutto l’impianto, tradendo tutta quella parte da duro in cui si era calato negli ultimi tempi. Suo fratello era più grande e le persone che vivevano con loro erano tutte almeno maggiorenni, ma nessuno di loro lo metteva in soggezione come faceva questo personaggio con i capelli colorati che di anni in più di lui ne aveva solo due. Sembrava arrivare da un universo parallelo, forse dallo spazio. Lauro poi si era ricordato che non era là per disquisire sulle origini di Edoardo - che conosceva bene, fra l’altro, sua madre li conosceva anche, i suoi genitori, ma per fare musica. Aveva preso alcuni degli ultimi testi che aveva scritto e gli aveva messo davanti tutti quei fogli scarabocchiati. Cambiava idea, dieci, cento, mille volte. 

“Scusa, non si capisce un cazzo,” gli aveva detto. 

“Te pare,” era stata la risposta che gli aveva dato senza neanche guardarlo in faccia, già immerso nelle parole. Non ci era voluto molto per trovare un beat giusto. Le parole di quella prima canzone erano state cambiate altre mille volte, solo in quella giornata. Anche allora, come adesso, nessuno dei due si era reso conto del tempo che era passato, del giorno che era diventato notte. Era un’ora improbabile quando Edo se n’era andato, computer sottobraccio e una canzone che sembrava aver preso forma. 

Erano andati avanti così per qualche settimana, Edoardo col computer fisso sottobraccio che si presentava a casa sua, molto spesso senza preavviso, molto spesso quando Lauro si era appena svegliato. Ogni tanto qualcuno si affacciava sulla porta, si complimentava, qualcuno voleva partecipare. Poi Edoardo gli aveva annunciato che era finalmente riuscito ad  _ acchittare  _ uno studio - niente più viaggi col computer avanti e indietro. Quello studio in realtà era un garage che puzzava di muffa, ma d’altronde Lauro non era sicuro che la sua camera avesse un odore tanto migliore. Vedersi lì sembrava essere una soluzione ottimale - meno casino, meno distrazioni, ma c’era un problema più grande, se Edoardo non si presentava a casa sua per svegliarlo o ricordargli di andare, Lauro non si presentava se non prima di due ore dopo l’orario su cui si erano accordati. Edoardo lo aveva imparato a sue spese i primi giorni, quando lo aveva aspettato dentro quel garage, tanto che al quarto ritardo consecutivo lo aveva mandato a fanculo e si era messo a lavorare ad altri progetti che aveva per la testa. Alla fine aveva cominciato ad andare a buttarlo giù dal letto, più o meno figurativamente. 

“Madonna Lauro ma te pensi un giorno se c’hai un lavoro vero…” aveva commentato in una di quelle giornate, quando lo stava trascinando a forza fuori casa e neanche capiva perché si ostinava così tanto a voler fare musica con questo ragazzino. 

“Ce stai te che me fai da sveja, no?” Gli aveva risposto con quel suo sorrisetto che tirava fuori quando credeva di essere particolarmente sagace. Edoardo di tutta risposta gli aveva tirato uno scappellotto, e Lauro aveva aperto bocca per lamentarsi, ma poi ci aveva ripensato. Poi, mentre entravano nel garage, gli aveva detto “Te sembro uno che se po’ trovà un lavoro vero? O divento famoso o me mettono dentro…” Edo lo aveva guardato, ed in quel momento Lauro aveva avuto la sensazione che nessuno prima di lui lo avesse mai guardato veramente. C’era tutto, dentro quello sguardo: non lo stava giudicando, non provava pena per lui, gli sembrava persino che lo  _ capisse _ . Non gli aveva detto niente per un po’, lo stava solo guardando, poi aveva distolto lo sguardo, un lungo sospiro, e aveva cominciato a fargli sentire una base che secondo lui era perfetta per un pezzo che Lauro gli aveva fatto leggere l’ultima volta. 

Quando era dentro quel garage era come se la sua vita, quella notturna, quella di cui parlava nelle sue canzoni, fosse distante anni luce. Non aveva neanche bisogno di dirglielo, quello che succedeva, era tutto lì, nero su bianco - gli amici in comune poi, neanche a parlarne. 

Poi un giorno, quando sembrava che la loro routine si fosse assestata, Edoardo aveva citofonato ma non aveva trovato nessuno a casa. Non era la prima volta, di solito bastavano due o tre citofonate più energiche e qualcuno avrebbe mosso il culo per andare a rispondere. Ma quel giorno sembrava davvero non ci fosse nessuno. Aveva mandato un messaggio a Lauro, anche se sapeva che tanto spesso neanche li guardava, aveva pure provato a chiamarlo. Aveva aspettato un po’, poi se n’era tornato a casa. 

Gli aveva risposto quando ormai era notte, un messaggio confuso che aveva interpretato come  _ scusa, sono passato in studio sul tardi ma tu non c'eri, facciamo domani? _ Ancora una volta gli sembrava stupido dire di sì a quel ragazzino, ma gli aveva risposto che sì, ok, il giorno dopo era ok. 

_ Oh non passare vengo io direttamente là _ , gli aveva scritto. Era insolito che Lauro fosse sveglio prima delle due del pomeriggio ma quei giorni niente sembrava andare secondo i piani ed Edoardo non si era fatto troppe domande. Era arrivato al garage e Lauro era già lì, si guardava intorno preoccupato, aveva due occhiaie peggio del solito. Non gli chiedeva mai niente, e non lo avrebbe fatto neanche quel giorno - anche lui non era un santo, dopotutto, e le storie, in ogni caso, le conoscevano tutti. Con Lauro aveva solo voglia di fare musica e di coltivare quella piccola speranza che quella musica un giorno sarebbe uscita da quella saletta umida. Aveva cominciato ad accendere tutto, quel dannato computer che stava iniziando a dare segni di cedimento, quando Lauro aveva pronunciato la prima frase più lunga di due sillabe da quando si erano visti lì fuori.

“C’ho dei giorni un po’ così, non lo so se è mejo che facciamo ‘n’altra volta -” Edoardo si era girato verso di lui, lo aveva guardato e poi lo aveva afferrato per le spalle. 

“Oh Laurè, io non lo so che cazzo è successo e non lo vojo manco sapè, qua facciamo musica e il mondo de merda de fuori lo lasciamo fuori, vabbé?” Lauro non se l’aspettava quella reazione ed era rimasto immobile, così, si era limitato ad annuire. E avevano scritto e riscritto, avevano discusso, come sempre si erano dimenticati di mangiare. 

Erano andati avanti così per qualche mese, Lauro non era mai puntuale, non si presentava per non ben più precisati motivi. Una volta si erano incontrati ad una festa, nessuno particolarmente sobrio, ma Lauro in particolare aveva difficoltà a stare in piedi - era cresciuto parecchio, negli ultimi anni, e ad Edoardo aveva ricordato il suo gatto ad un anno, che era ormai adulto ma credeva ancora di avere le dimensioni di un cucciolo. Ormai era talmente abituato a vederlo solo nel contesto dello Studio (quanto lo prendeva per il culo Lauro, quando chiamava il garage lo Studio), che vederlo lì in mezzo a tutta quella gente che conosceva, lo faceva sorridere per il modo diverso in cui si comportava. Con lui si poteva permettere di avere davvero solo 16 anni. Non lo sapeva manco più che cazzo si era preso Edoardo quella sera, ma aveva pensato che avrebbe voluto portarlo via da là, da quelle compagnie e dalla merda in cui si era ficcato dentro. Poi non gli era più tornato in mente, come tante cose che pensava in quel periodo, non fino a qualche anno dopo, quando tutto era cominciato ad essere più chiaro. 

I giorni in cui Lauro non si presentava diventavano sempre di più. Inizialmente erano solo ore di ritardo, _ sto morto a letto scusa, a dopo, _ fino a quando non aveva semplicemente smesso di presentarsi e di scrivergli. Edoardo aveva provato a scrivergli un  _ tutto ok? _ qualche settimana dopo ma non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta. Aveva lasciato perdere, allora. Crescendo, ripensando a quei momenti, alla strada che Lauro stava prendendo in quel periodo, si era sentito un po’ una merda, a non aver insistito di più con lui. Ma, tutto sommato, Edo si era anche reso conto che l’unica persona che poteva davvero salvarlo era Lauro stesso. 

Lauro aveva rivisto Edoardo solo ad alcune feste, e non era neanche del tutto sicuro fosse lui - era un periodo in cui aveva qualche difficoltà a distinguere la realtà da quello che accadeva nella sua testa, ed Edoardo era stranamente una presenza costante dei suoi pensieri. Non era del tutto sicuro di averlo visto davvero lì, quindi, non si era avvicinato neanche. Si sentiva una merda per averlo piantato in asso così. Pensava, lui magari si è salvato da tutta questa merda. Lo immaginava a fare dj set nei festival di elettronica che neanche sapeva come cazzo si chiamavano, ma era sicuro che questo era il destino che aspettava il suo vecchio amico. Lui, invece - non ci voleva neanche pensare. 

Edoardo nel frattempo si era diplomato, aveva viaggiato, iniziato a fare serate in giro. Ogni tanto gli arrivavano voci,  _ oh ma te ricordi quello là, è finito dentro, te ricordi l’amico suo, ha fatto ‘na brutta fine _ . Il suo nome tornava nelle conversazioni, non ci avrebbe messo nulla a sapere se abitava ancora nella stessa casa, ad avere un numero di telefono. Invece, poi, era ritornato nella sua vita nel modo più ridicolo che ci potesse essere - si erano incontrati al supermercato. 

“Non ce se crede, oh, de tutti i posti dove pensavo de vedette..” Lauro aveva mollato il cestino senza troppe cerimonie e lo aveva abbracciato. Si erano lasciati andare, un po’ a fatica, e poi osservati, ed aveva pensato a quanto sembrasse più grande ma quanto ancora dietro quegli occhi stanchi e quel sorrisetto Edoardo ci vedesse ancora lo stesso ragazzino attaccato alla gonna della mamma ai tempi del catechismo. 

“Certo che c’hai sempre dei capelli de merda te eh,” aveva detto Lauro, sempre quel tono di scherno. 

“Ma te sei visto in faccia te?” Gli aveva risposto. Poi aveva guardato dentro al cestino dell’amico. “Oddio ma stai ancora a rota de burrate?” Lauro si era messo a ridere.

“Sì non ne se esce…” poi si era interrotto, aveva ripreso in mano il cestino. “Oh, senti, mo devo andare ma domani sera facciamo ‘na serata al Branca, vieni?” 

“Eh non lo so, c’ho ‘n agenda piena de impegni,” lo aveva preso in giro. “Sì certo che vengo.”

“Daje, allora a domani Edoà. M’ha fatto veramente piacere rivederti.” 

“Pure a me, Laurè, pure a me.” 

Era andato alla serata al Brancaleone, aveva rivisto tante facce conosciute, e, fortunatamente, anche una certa parte di ragazzini più piccoli di loro che sembravano davvero essere là come fan e non come amici di amici di cantanti. Lauro di suo non aveva ancora registrato niente, eppure là in mezzo lo conoscevano tutti. Edoardo aveva riconosciuto alcuni dei testi che Lauro scriveva quando era più piccolo, qualcosa di nuovo anche, ma sempre con quella stessa identica sofferenza dietro, forse anche amplificata. 

Dopo avevano parlato, fuori dal locale. Lauro aveva parlato tanto del fratello che ora stava a Londra, dell’essere diventato zio. Della musica che finalmente stava cominciando a registrare, con gli amici di suo fratello. 

“Non me dispiacerebbe avecce pure l’opinione tua.” Edo aveva notato come neanche lo stesse guardando in faccia, mentre glielo diceva. Aveva acconsentito, aggiungendo anche “Ma uno studio vero? O c’hanno pure loro un garage?” E si erano messi a ridere entrambi, mentre intorno a loro gente entrava e usciva dal locale, qualcuno si complimentava con Lauro, ragazzini della loro età quando cercavano di fare musica dentro a quel garage. Lo chiamavano  _ Achille _ , gli dicevano quanto spaccava. Lui ringraziava, cambiava atteggiamento con loro, Edoardo notava come si atteggiasse ad uomo. Per lui, invece, sarebbe sempre stato Lauretto. 

La giornata in studio con Edoardo si era velocemente trasformata in una nottata, terminata con la nascita di quello che sarebbe stato l’intro di quell’album, il suo primo album. I colori di quell’alba erano impressi ancora nella mente di Lauro, lo ricordava come il giorno in cui per la prima volta dopo tanti anni stava cominciando a vedere uno spiraglio di salvezza. Non conosceva nessun altro che prendeva la musica seriamente come Edoardo. Non c’era nessun altro che lo prendeva seriamente come Edoardo. 

“Magari mo c’hai da fà i cazzi tuoi, ma quando diventerò ricco e famoso poi sarai obbligato a produrre solo me,” gli aveva detto Lauro quando l’altro l’aveva riaccompagnato a casa. Pensava si sarebbe messo a ridere, invece aveva semplicemente annuito.

“Guarda che ci conto.” Quelle parole, il suo sguardo. La sua determinazione non l’aveva vista in nessun altro. 

Ma prima della fama e della gloria, c’era la vita reale. Edo aveva tanti impegni, produzioni diverse che lo tenevano spesso impegnato e nei mesi successivi erano riusciti a vedersi poco, tanto che Lauro era riuscito ad averlo solo per la produzione di un altro intro, quello di un disco che avrebbe cambiato tutto. Era successo tutto troppo velocemente, doveva andare a Londra a trovare suo fratello e all’improvviso quello si era trasformato in un viaggio per firmare un contratto. Non aveva più visto Edoardo dal giorno in cui aveva avuto la notizia dell’interessamento di quell’etichetta discografica nei suoi confronti. Era con lui, quando lo avevano chiamato, a casa di Edoardo. 

“M’ha scritto questo su Facebook, m’ha detto che me richiamava…” 

“Ah lasci sempre il numero tuo a quelli che te lo chiedono su Facebook?” Non aveva fatto in tempo a mandarlo a fanculo che l’avevano richiamato. 

“Cazzo me sa che è tutto vero, Edoà...” gli aveva detto quando aveva riattaccato. 

“Conquisti il mondo mo, Laurè. Lo sapevo io.” C’era un’onestà nelle sue parole e nel suo sorriso in quel momento che lo avevano fatto emozionare più della telefonata stessa. Gli voleva dire: non voglio che tu sparisca nuovamente dalla mia vita. Gli voleva dire: voglio condividere tutti questi traguardi con te. Non gli aveva detto niente di tutto questo, ma lo aveva baciato. Era stato un secondo, non di più. Non aveva neanche fumato tanto o preso qualcosa di strano. Lo aveva fatto  _ davvero _ , e a distanza di settimane la scena si ripeteva nella sua testa, ricordava l’espressione confusa di Edoardo, le parole che aveva farfugliato mentre usciva da casa dell’amico senza neanche guardarsi indietro. E così era su quell’aereo per Londra, pronto a firmare il contratto, pronto a lasciarsi alle spalle tutta la sua vecchia vita. 

Neanche il tempo di tornare da Londra che aveva cominciato a fare avanti e indietro con Milano, mai avrebbe creduto che quella città avrebbe rappresentato per lui la salvezza dalla sua vecchia vita, dalle situazioni da cui voleva scappare. Durante quei viaggi in treno spesso scorreva la rubrica, arrivava al nome di Edoardo. Premeva il tasto verde ed attaccava prima che partisse il primo squillo. Faceva così dieci, quindici volte ogni viaggio. Stava riuscendo a lasciarsi alle spalle tante cose, ma non lui. Scriveva canzoni, buttava giù tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, aveva raccontato dei peggiori episodi della sua vita ma non riusciva a chiamare o mandare un messaggio ad una persona per spiegargli un concetto semplicissimo. Aveva il terrore sarebbero passati altri quattro, cinque anni senza una parola, ma allo stesso tempo non era in grado di fare nulla per cambiare le cose. Sperava in un altro incontro fortuito. Fissava il telefono sperando in suo messaggio. Pensava di vederlo non appena incrociava una persona con i capelli corti e con qualche colore strano, nonostante spesso si trovasse a Milano. Quando gli chiedevano che aveva diceva che forse era qualcosa di strano che si era preso la sera prima. Nel bene o nel male, non era una cosa che nessuno sembrava mettere in dubbio. 

Era stato durante uno di quei viaggi che gli avevano detto “oh, il tuo amico fa un DJ set qui a Milano e non ci dici niente?” Non ricordava nessuno che gli avesse detto di DJ set a Milano, e così gli aveva detto. “Come no, quello che ti ha prodotto qualche pezzo, Boss Doms?” Lauro aveva il cuore in gola. Si era guardato intorno, sicurissimo che le altre persone sedute nel suo vagone potessero leggergli in faccia tutto. “Ah, è un po’ che non ci sentiamo,” aveva detto, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce neutrale. 

“Andiamo no?” Aveva fatto passare qualche secondo senza rispondere. Il treno aveva annunciato che erano in arrivo a Bologna. “Quindi?” 

“Sì, sì, ok, andiamo.” Si sarebbe potuto inventare una malattia improvvisa quella sera, ed era rimasto convinto di questo piano fino all’ultimo secondo. Alla fine, invece, era andato. Ci sarebbe stata tanta gente, probabilmente Edo neanche l’avrebbe notato nella folla. Sarebbe stata una di quelle serate di cui non si sarebbe ricordato nulla, di quelle in cui tornava a casa riuscendo a malapena a rimanere in piedi. Non si sarebbe neanche accorto di Edo dietro la console. 

Non era successo nulla di tutto questo ovviamente. Edoardo lo aveva visto immediatamente. Era alto più di un metro e novanta,  _ ovviamente  _ lo aveva visto immediatamente. La sensazione che aveva avuto per il resto della serata era che le persone intorno a lui erano tutte non a fuoco, sfocate, mentre Edoardo era  _ nitido _ . Non era neanche ancora abbastanza fatto per giustificare questo pensiero del cazzo, eppure era quello che stava succedendo. Non riusciva a focalizzarsi su nient’altro. Le persone intorno a lui gli dicevano qualcosa, chiedevano forse qualcosa, lui annuiva. Continuava a ritrovarsi con bicchieri in mano. Il dj set era finito. 

“Andiamo?” Aveva risposto di sì, andiamo. Pensava sarebbero tornati a casa, voleva allontanarsi da quel posto, da Edoardo che lo distraeva da tutto e tutti. Quello che Lauro non aveva capito era che non stavano andando a casa. Erano finiti nel backstage del locale. Volevano parlare con  _ Boss Doms _ . Gli piaceva quello che faceva, volevano che partecipasse alla produzione dell’album. Lui era rimasto in disparte durante l’intera conversazione, aveva tirato fuori il telefono, improvvisamente interessato a quello che la gente aveva da dire su Facebook. Aveva annuito, detto qualche frase di circostanza quando era stata chiesta la sua opinione. Strette di mano, saluti. Poteva andarsene via con tutti gli altri, invece era rimasto là. Era rimasto dove era stato il resto del tempo, in fondo alla stanza, poggiato su una parete. Si erano guardati per un attimo, e in quello sguardo erano passati tutti quei mesi, sembrava dovesse finalmente uscire fuori dalla bocca di Lauro quello che voleva dirgli ogni volta che aveva provato a chiamarlo. Poi Edo si era messo a ridere “Ma che cazzo stai a fà, ma che c’hai paura de me?” Aveva riso nervosamente e si era andato a sedere sul divanetto accanto all’amico. Senza neanche rendersene conto aveva cominciato a parlargli di Milano, dei viaggi, delle prime idee che stavano uscendo fuori. Dei vecchi pezzi, alcuni che Edo ricordava anche, dello Studio che era enorme e che non c’entrava nulla con quello a cui erano abituati, di Milano che era diversa da Roma e non necessariamente in negativo. Li avevano cacciati fuori da lì che stavano chiudendo, e l’ultima cosa che Lauro aveva pensato quando era tornato in albergo, prima di chiudere gli occhi, era stata _ ora col cazzo che lo lascio più andare _ . 

Era andata così, alla fine. Non ne avevano più parlato, ed Edoardo aveva iniziato a pensare di esserselo sognato, il che non sarebbe stato poi così assurdo. Aveva sognato Lauro tante volte nei periodi in cui non si erano visti, e a quel punto si era dovuto convincere che aveva sognato anche quel momento lì, se non voleva impazzire definitivamente. La vita poi, da quando era entrato a far parte anche lui del team, era diventata molto più frenetica di quello che non fosse già. Erano cambiate tante cose, la casa discografica, il trasferimento definitivo a Milano, ma una cosa non era più cambiata - loro due a scrivere, a registrare, fino ad orari improbabili, con ritmi che nessun altro sembrava riuscire a reggere. E poi era successa un’altra cosa che mai si sarebbero aspettati, due ragazzetti di periferia come loro. Erano andati in televisione. C’era un’intimità diversa lì, in case di sconosciuti dall’altra parte del mondo. Non avevano neanche i cellulari, erano immersi in questa realtà alternativa, nella loro realtà alternativa come mai prima. La notte parlavano sottovoce per non disturbare chi li stava ospitando, ridevano, ripensavano alle figure di merda che avevano fatto. Si sentiva un po’ in gita scolastica, Edoardo non si ricordava neanche più quando era stata l’ultima volta in cui aveva passato dei giorni così, senza altri pensieri per la testa. L’Italia sembrava lontana, ma non si sentiva lontano da casa, non con Lauro al suo fianco. 

“Oh ma lo sai che non me sentivo così leggero da un secolo,” gli aveva detto ad un certo punto Lauro, come sempre con quella capacità che avevano entrambi di anticipare quello che l’altro avrebbe detto da lì a poco. “Non me ricordo neanche più quand’è stata l’ultima volta che stavo così.” 

“Io lo so, me sa. Quando giocavamo a pallone nel campetto dell’oratorio, te ricordi?” 

“E certo te eri la superstar, io ero la pippa che finiva sempre pe’ giocà in porta.” 

“Oddio è vero, ma quanto cazzo eri scarso…” 

Quando erano finalmente - miracolosamente, soprattutto - arrivati a Tokyo, Edoardo si era reso conto di temere il ritorno a casa, e non solo perché era sicuro che avrebbe dovuto passare l’intero viaggio a distrarre Lauro che aveva una paura smisurata dell’aereo. La magia che si era creata lì, la loro bolla, non sarebbero riusciti a ricrearla da nessuna altra parte. Avevano i concerti, il nuovo disco da registrare, c’era sempre tanta gente intorno, le responsabilità, le scadenze da rispettare. In quel limbo all’aeroporto, di nuovo con i cellulari in mano, Edoardo aveva sperato che il loro volo venisse ritardato, rimandato al giorno dopo. Ed invece era stato puntualissimo, e Lauro si era persino riuscito ad addormentare. Lui no, aveva guardato uno, due film, senza ricordarsi nulla della trama una volta finiti. Aveva provato a leggere un libro che si era portato dietro ma rileggeva le stesse frasi cinque o sei volte, e quando si era reso conto di essere ancora alla seconda pagina aveva lasciato perdere. Aveva capito tutto, finalmente, ma non era sicuro che sarebbe servito a qualcosa. 

“Oh ma te rendi conto?” Dice Lauro, distraendolo dai pensieri di quell’estate. 

E’ settembre ormai, nella Villa dove stanno registrando il nuovo disco. Le quattro passate, ormai, una consuetudine. Tutti gli altri sono andati a dormire, nessun altro riesce stare dietro ai loro ritmi folli, ed è uno dei tanti motivi per cui si sono trovati. Edoardo ne potrebbe elencare un altro migliaio, come minimo. 

“Ma de che Laurè?” Ormai ci è abituato, alle sue frasi a caso che nascono da ragionamenti nella sua testa. Da quando sono stati in Asia è anche peggiorato, è diventato più filosofico. 

“Che pare ieri che stavamo nel garage, e mo c’abbiamo la Villa..” Lauro si guarda intorno, sorride, anche se sono chiusi in uno studio e potrebbero ancora essere ancora a Vigne Nuove. Glielo dice. “Vabbè, e allora ci prendiamo ‘na pausa e andiamo giù in spiaggia. Quello a Vigne Nuove non lo potevamo fà.” Non chiede neanche ad Edoardo se gli va, lo sa e basta. Non appena arrivano in spiaggia Lauro si butta per terra, ride come uno scemo, lo fa sempre quando è al mare. Poi si siede, le mani poggiate dietro la schiena. 

“Lo sai che sei strano ultimamente?” Gli dice poi, tornando improvvisamente serio. “Cioè, più strano del solito.” 

“Detto da te è preoccupante…” Edoardo si siede accanto a lui, si prende le gambe fra le mani, tenta di mantenere un distacco che sa che Lauro non riuscirà mai a rispettare.

“No veramente. T’è successo qualcosa quando stavamo in Giappone, secondo me.” 

“Non m’è successo niente in Giappone,” gli dice, ed è vero. Non è successo nulla in Giappone, perché sono  _ anni  _ che sta succedendo qualcosa. Lauro lo guarda negli occhi, non dice niente, c’è solo la luce della luna ad illuminarli, ma Edoardo quello sguardo lì lo riconoscerebbe tra migliaia. 

“Vabbè, non me dici niente, ho capito. Me faccio un bagno.” Lauro si alza di scatto, pensa che tanto è inutile. Non ne parleranno mai. Non lo farà lui, non lo farà Edoardo. O forse si sta immaginando tutto, Edoardo ha i cazzi suoi per la testa che con loro non c’entrano niente. Sta per mettere i piedi dentro l’acqua quando l’altro gli urla di aspettare, di tornare a sedersi lì, che non ha voglia di buttarsi in acqua, fa troppo freddo. Lauro torna a sedersi accanto ad Edoardo, che sospira, ora lo sta guardando. 

“Non te dico niente perché secondo me non ce n’è bisogno,” gli dice, e poi aggiunge “E poi se te quello che scrive bene, io so’ solo bravo co’ la musica.” 

“Eh ma infatti scrivo, non so’ bravo con le improvvisazioni.” Non riesce a smettere di pensare a quel giorno. Se non fosse scappato in quel modo. Se lo avesse chiamato, una di quelle migliaia di volte. Sente le onde che si infrangono sulla riva e pensa che se non glielo dice adesso non lo farà mai più. “Sono stato un coglione.” 

“Vero, ma in quale frangente in particolare?” Edoardo lo prende in giro, Lauro ride ma gli tira un pugno sul braccio, sta per spiegare quando l’altro aggiunge “lo siamo stati entrambi.” Lo sa che la conversazione potrebbe protrarsi per ore, si potrebbero spiegare tutto, potrebbero finalmente parlarne ad alta voce e smetterla di girarci intorno. Ma quella a Lauro sembra già una confessione, e non ha bisogno più di sentire altro, non per quella sera. Edo sta guardando per terra, sospira. 

“Oh, Edo,” gli dice, e l’altro alza lo sguardo. Lauro ha il cuore in gola, perché stavolta è consapevole di quello che sta per fare.

Lauro gli prende il viso fra le mani e lo bacia, stavolta senza scappare, stavolta finché non gli manca il fiato. C’è un’urgenza, da parte di entrambi, che gli ricorda i primi baci da adolescente - ma d’altronde è così che si sente, come un quattordicenne. 

Quando si staccano non sa più quanto tempo è passato, non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, mentre con una mano accarezza una guancia di Edo. Quello gira un po’ la testa per baciargli il palmo della mano, e sorride poi a sua volta. 

“Quanto m’hai fatto penà, Laurè,” gli dice, sussurrando, risultando molto meno ironico di quanto vorrebbe. Lauro si sente esausto, si lascia cadere addosso ad Edoardo, che lo abbraccia e gli bacia la testa. Rimangono così per un po’, la luce del sole che lentamente inizia ad illuminare la spiaggia. Ricominciano a baciarsi, stavolta più lentamente, e Lauro ha la netta sensazione che quel giorno non riuscirà a concludere un cazzo, che non vorrà fare altro che baciare ogni singola parte del corpo di Edoardo, che hanno  _ anni  _ da recuperare. 

Ritornano in casa poco dopo, stanno ancora tutti dormendo. Lauro fa per entrare in camera sua, vede che l’altro non lo segue. 

“Oh, che stai a fà?” gli chiede, a voce bassissima per paura di svegliare qualcuno. 

“Che cazzo ne so, non ce sto a capì niente,” gli risponde, ed entra nella stanza, si chiude la porta alle spalle. Lauro lo stringe immediatamente a sé, non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare per neanche mezzo secondo per il resto della giornata. 

“Ce possiamo dà malati oggi?” Gli dice, mentre trascina lentamente Edoardo verso il letto. 

“Ma pure domani e dopodomani,” risponde Edoardo, prima di ricominciare a baciarlo. “‘sto disco lo chiudiamo l’anno prossimo, te va?” Lauro ride, annuisce, mentre entrambi capitombolano sul letto. “Aggraziato come ‘n elefante, oh.” 

“Statte zitto o te caccio in camera tua,” gli dice senza troppa convinzione, ed in ogni caso Edoardo ha già ricominciato a baciarlo, senza neanche dargli la possibilità di fingersi un duro per mezzo secondo. “Così non va bene Edoà, se devi fà così ogni volta che te do contro devo cambià produttore me sa.” Edoardo per un attimo ride, ma poi si fa serio. 

“Ma dove cazzo vai senza de me, Là?” 

“C’hai ragione pure te. Non vado proprio da nessuna parte.” 


End file.
